The Ponyville Party Quest
This pages list all the quest and dialogs during The Ponyville Party. Stage 1 Breaking Ground | outro = That is SUCH a picturesque Party Site Staging Area, I can't even HANDLE it! Way to start out with a bang, pal! }} Breaking_Ground_Opening.png|Breaking Ground Opening Breaking_Ground_Task.png|Breaking Ground Task Breaking_Ground_Finished.png|Breaking Ground Finished Clear the Floor! | outro = Nice! Bet you could fit a twenty- or thirty-pony conga line there, now... }} Clear_the_Floor_Opening.png|Clear the Floor! Opening Clear_the_Floor_Task.png|Clear the Floor! Task Clear_the_Floor_Finished.png|Clear the Floor! Finished Lemme Get Back To You | outro = Our guests are happy, our questions are answered,and our bank account is full! You are REALLY good at this, buddy. }} Lemme_Get_Back_to_You_Opening.png|Lemme Get Back to You Opening Lemme_Get_Back_to_You_Tasks.png|Lemme Get Back to You Tasks Lemme_Get_Back_to_You_Finished.png|Lemme Get Back to You Finished Deck the Halls | outro = LA, la, garlands done, that was so much FUNNNN! }} Deck_the_Halls_Opening.png|Deck the Halls Opening Deck_the_Halls_Tasks.png|Deck the Halls Tasks Deck_the_Halls_Finished.png|Deck the Halls Finished Parking Space | outro = Nice! You sure know how to make our guests feel welcome, pal. }} Parking_Space_Opening.png|Parking Space Opening Parking_Space_Tasks.png|Parking Space Tasks Parking_Space_Finished.png|Parking Space Finished Save the Date | outro = Fantastic! Now, THOSE ponies will invite THEIR friends, who'll invite THEIR friends... Before you know it, we'll be SWIMMING in partiers! }} Save_the_Date_Opening.png|Save the Date Opening Save_the_Date_Tasks.png|Save the Date Tasks Save_the_Date_Finished.png|Save the Date Finished Lighting the Way | outro = That is some SERIOUSLY cool lanternry there, buddy! You done this before? }} Lighting_the_Way_Opening.png|Lighting the Way Opening Lighting_the_Way_Task.png|Lighting the Way Task Lighting_the_Way_Finished.png|Lighting the Way Finished So Many Colors! | outro = Wheeeeeeeee! This party's goanna be in the middle of a rainbow happiness snowstorm, and it's all thanks to you! }} So_Many_Colors!_Opening.png|So Many Colors! Opening So_Many_Colors!_Tasks.png|So Many Colors! Tasks So_Many_Colors!_Finished.png|So Many Colors! Finished Crowdpleaser | outro = That is, hoofs down, the BEST arrangement of cool party stuff i've ever seen. Did you take a class on this or something?! }} Crowdpleaser_Opening.png|Crowdpleaser Opening Crowdpleaser_Tasks.png|Crowdpleaser Tasks Crowdpleaser_Finished.png|Crowdpleaser Finished Weather Control | outro = Ahh... Feel that party-tastic sunlight! The weather can't stop us now! }} Weather_Control_Opening.png|Weather Control Opening Weather_Control_Task.png|Weather Control Task Weather_Control_Finished.png|Weather Control Finished Sound Check | outro = Right! New Cheese Sandwich Rule of Party Planning: make sure you've actually bought loudspeakers before doing a mike check! }} Sound_Check_Opening.png|Sound Check Opening Sound_Check_Task.png|Sound Check Task Sound_Check_Finished.png|Sound Check Finished Spot Inspection! | skip1 = 3 | times2 = 50 | task2 = Win more Party Paths | cost2 = Varies | skip2 = 5 | reward = | outro = Okay, so... Apparently, that "Undercover Party Inspector" is just a normal pony? Really nice, though! Sorry I had the facts wrong, pal... }} Spot_Inspection!_Opening.png|Spot Inspection! Opening Spot_Inspection!_Tasks.png|Spot Inspection! Tasks Spot_Inspection!_Finished.png|Spot Inspection! Finished Boing... Boing... Boing... | outro = I thought about it, and our Bouncy Castle song would be even BETTER as an instrumental!! I'll get my tuba... }} Boing..._Boing..._Boing..._Opening.png|Boing... Boing... Boing... Opening Boing..._Boing..._Boing.._Party_Quest.png|Boing... Boing... Boing.. Task Boing..._Boing..._Boing..._Finished.png|Boing... Boing... Boing... Finished Light 'er Up! | outro = Amazing! If this Party Site had any more atmosphere, it would be its own PLANET! }} Light_'er_Up!_Opening.png|Light 'er Up! Opening Light_'er_Up!_Task.png|Light 'er Up! Task Light_'er_Up!_Finished.png|Light 'er Up! Finished A Just-Right Site | outro = The Party-O-Meter is maxed out, and you know what that means: It's a BRAND-NEW FINISHED PARTY SITE! WOOOO! }} A_Just-Right_Site_Opening.png|A Just-Right Site Opening A_Just-Right_Site_Task.png|A Just-Right Site Task A_Just-Right_Site_Finished.png|A Just-Right Site Finished Stage 2 Special Request, Part 1 | outro = "Mid-Party Moisturization Station"... Check! }} Special_Request,_Part_1_Opening.png|Special Request, Part 1 Opening Special_Request,_Part_1_Task.png|Special Request, Part 1 Task Special_Request,_Part_1_Finished.png|Special Request, Part 1 Finished Special Request, Part 2 | outro = "Soiree-Centric Stylist Stop"... Check! }} Special_Request,_Part_2_Opening.png|Special Request, Part 2 Opening Special_Request,_Part_2_Task.png|Special Request, Part 2 Task Special_Request,_Part_2_Finished.png|Special Request, Part 2 Finished Special Request, Part 3 | skip1 = 5 | reward = | outro = Terrific! Now Rarity will be super happy -- and we'll have the only party in Equestria where you can get SPA PRIMPING HATS!! }} Special_Request,_Part_3_Opening.png|Special Request, Part 3 Opening Special_Request,_Part_3_Task.png|Special Request, Part 3 Task Special_Request,_Part_3_Finished.png|Special Request, Part 3 Finished 30 Minutes or Less | outro = Mmmmm, smell that cheesy, pineapple-y goodness... Our guests are goanna LOVE this! }} 30_Minutes_or_Less_Opening.png|30 Minutes or Less Opening 30_Minutes_or_Less_Tasks.png|30 Minutes or Less Tasks 30_Minutes_or_Less_Finished.png|30 Minutes or Less Finished Lend a Hoof | outro = That is a truly PARTY-TACULAR show of neighborliness! You're making your old pal Cheese Sandwich proud. }} Lend_A_Hoof_Opening.png|Lend A Hoof Opening Lend_A_Hoof_Tasks.png|Lend A Hoof Tasks Lend_A_Hoof_Finished.png|Lend A Hoof Finished Reprise! Reprise! | outro = ...AAAAAAAND THAT'S why garlands are AWESOME! Phew! I think it needs more yodeling, but that was GREAT! }} Reprise!_Reprise!_Opening.png|Reprise! Reprise! Opening Reprise!_Reprise!_Tasks.png|Reprise! Reprise! Tasks Reprise!_Reprise!_Finished.png|Reprise! Reprise! Finished Al Fresco | outro = The snacks... It's like they're calling out to me... "Eat meeee, Pinkie!" I MUST BE STRONG UNTIL THE PARTY!! }} Al_Fresco_Opening.png|Al Fresco Opening Al_Fresco_Task.png|Al Fresco Task Al_Fresco_Finished.png|Al Fresco Finished Dietary Restrictions | outro = Oooh, sparkly! Spike is gonna LOVE these... I think the little shiny ones are his favorite! }} Dietary_Restrictions_Opening.png|Dietary Restrictions Opening Dietary_Restrictions_Tasks.png|Dietary Restrictions Tasks Dietary_Restrictions_Finished.png|Dietary Restrictions Finished Unwelcome Guests | outro = Whew! Thanks for helping out there, buddy. Nothing spells "Party Foul" like "P-A-R-A-S-P-R-I-T-E"! }} Unwelcome_Guests_Opening.png|Unwelcome Guests Opening Unwelcome_Guests_Task.png|Unwelcome Guests Task Unwelcome_Guests_Finished.png|Unwelcome Guests Finished Finishing Touches | outro = Hmmm... Those lights are just as sensationariffic as i expected, but... Hmmmmmmm... }} Finishing_Touches_Opening.png|Finishing Touches Opening Finishing_Touches_Task.png|Finishing Touches Task Finishing_Touches_Finished.png|Finishing Touches Finished The Colors! The Colors! | outro = Whew! That last-minute decoration-o-rama is the PERFECT touch for our party preparations! My Cheesy Sense is never wrong... }} The_Colors!_The_Colors!_Opening.png|The_Colors! The Colors! Opening The_Colors!_The_Colors!_Tasks.png|The_Colors! The Colors! Tasks The_Colors!_The_Colors!_Finished.png|The_Colors! The Colors! Finished RSVP | outro = AWESOMESAUCE! Our guest list is chock FULL of party ponies... which means the only thing left to do is set up an AMAZING SOUND SYSTEM! }} RSVP_Opening.png|RSVP Opening RSVP_Tasks.png|RSVP Tasks RSVP_Finished.png|RSVP Finished KABOOM! | outro = WHAAAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF ME TESTING ALL THESE CANNONS! YOU DID A SUPER GOOD JOB THOUGH!! }} KABOOM!_Opening.png|KABOOM! Opening KABOOM!_Task.png|KABOOM! Task KABOOM!_Finished.png|KABOOM! Finished Drop That Bass | skip1 = 5 | times2 = 5 | task2 = Raise DJ Pon-3 to five stars | cost2 = Varies | skip2 = 5 | reward = | outro = Aww yeah... Those are some sweet, SWEET dancin' tunes! I gotta get her autograph later... }} Drop_That_Bass_Opening.png|Drop That Bass Opening Drop_That_Bass_Tasks.png|Drop That Bass Tasks Drop_That_Bass_Finished.png|Drop That Bass Finished Up to Eleven | outro = YAY! Ooh, I'm soooo excited about all the MUSIC we're gonna have! I wonder if DJ Pon-3 needs a hype pony... }} Up_to_Eleven_Opening.png|Up to Eleven Opening Up_to_Eleven_Task.png|Up to Eleven Task Up_to_Eleven_Finished.png|Up to Eleven Finished Three... Two... One... | outro = Ladies and Gentlecolts... As Equestria's Premier Pony Party Planner, I am THRILLED to declare... that THIS PARTY IS OFFICIALLY STARTED!!! WOOOOOO! }} Three..._Two..._One..._Opening.png|Three... Two... One... Opening Three..._Two..._One..._Task.png|Three... Two... One... Task Three..._Two..._One..._Finished.png|Three... Two... One... Finished Stage 3 Welcome Guests | outro = NICE! That's the CLASSIEST valet parking job I've ever seen! }} Welcome,_Guests!_Opening.png|Welcome, Guests! Opening Welcome,_Guests!_Tasks.png|Welcome, Guests! Tasks Welcome,_Guests!_Finished.png|Welcome, Guests! Finished Roy G. Biv | outro = We're getting compliments on that decor already, buddy! Way to go! }} Roy_G._Biv_Opening.png|Roy G. Biv Opening Roy_G._Biv_Tasks.png|Roy G. Biv Tasks Roy_G._Biv_Finished.png|Roy G. Biv Finished Corralling the Crusaders, Part 1 | skip1 = 5 | times2 = 5 | task2 = Play with Sweetie Belle | cost2 = Varies | skip2 = 3 | reward = | outro = Oh yay, you found Sweetie Belle! You're SUPER good at looking for ponies, do you know that? }} Corralling_the_Crusaders,_Part_1_Opening.png|Corralling the Crusaders, Part 1 Opening Corralling_the_Crusaders,_Part_1_Tasks.png|Corralling the Crusaders, Part 1 Tasks Corralling_the_Crusaders,_Part_1_Finished.png|Corralling the Crusaders, Part 1 Finished Corralling the Crusaders, Part 2 | skip1 = 5 | times2 = 5 | task2 = Play with Apple Bloom | cost2 = Varies | skip2 = 3 | reward = | outro = THERE she is! Thank you SOOOO much for playing with her, and finding her, and EVERYTHING! }} Corralling_the_Crusaders,_Part_2_Opening.png|Corralling the Crusaders, Part 2 Opening Corralling_the_Crusaders,_Part_2_Tasks.png|Corralling the Crusaders, Part 2 Tasks Corralling_the_Crusaders,_Part_2_Finished.png|Corralling the Crusaders, Part 2 Finished Fillysitting | skip1 = 5 | task2 = Place Piles of Hay | cost2 = | skip2 = 1 | task3 = Welcome Cherry Jubilee to look after the Crusaders | cost3 = | skip3 = 5 | reward = | outro = Awwww, just LOOK at 'em! They're so CUTE, and HAPPY and... Thank you so much for setting this up! }} Fillysitting_Opening.png|Fillysitting Opening Fillysitting_Tasks.png|Fillysitting Tasks Fillysitting_Finished.png|Fillysitting Finished Safety First! | outro = BOOM! SAFETY!! It's like you read my MIND and converted it into a WHOLE BUNCH OF EXCELLENT LIGHT FIXTURES, my friend. }} Safety_First!_Opening.png|Safety First! Opening Safety_First!_Task.png|Safety First! Task Safety_First!_Finished.png|Safety First! Finished Let the Games Begin! | outro = WOOOO! All of my base are belong to YOU, pal! That is some next-level gamery, right there. }} Let_the_Games_Begin!_Opening.png|Let the Games Begin! Opening Let_the_Games_Begin!_Tasks.png|Let the Games Begin! Tasks Let_the_Games_Begin!_Finished.png|Let the Games Begin! Finished Crank it Up! | outro = Whew! Way to come through in the clutch, buddy! Now let's get that music playing again! }} Crank_it_Up!_Opening.png|Crank it Up! Opening Crank_it_Up!_Task.png|Crank it Up! Task Crank_it_Up!_Finished.png|Crank it Up! Finished Spread the Love | outro = Ahhh... Ain't it great to be a guest once in a while? Makes you better at hosting, is what I always say! }} Spread_the_Love_Opening.png|Spread the Love Opening Spread_the_Love_Tasks.png|Spread the Love Tasks Spread_the_Love_Finished.png|Spread the Love Finished Lighter than Air, Part 1 | outro = (Squeeee... Oh, Spike is gonna like this SO MUCH! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!) }} Lighter_than_Air,_Part_1_Opening.png|Lighter than Air, Part 1 Opening Lighter_than_Air,_Part_1_Tasks.png|Lighter than Air, Part 1 Tasks Lighter_than_Air,_Part_1_Finished.png|Lighter than Air, Part 1 Finished How Low Can You Go? | outro = WOO! That was AMAAAZING! And the cave acoustics made my party cannons sound SO COOL!! }} How_Low_Can_You_Go_Opening.png|How Low Can You Go Opening How_Low_Can_You_Go_Tasks.png|How Low Can You Go Tasks How_Low_Can_You_Go_Finished.png|How Low Can You Go Finished Chill Out | outro = That was really sweet of you, pal! Anypony who takes a breather HERE will be re-energized in no time! }} Chill_Out_Opening.png|Chill Out Opening Chill_Out_Tasks.png|Chill Out Tasks Chill_Out_Finished.png|Chill Out Finished For He's a Jolly Good Dragon | skip2 = 5 | reward = | outro = BEST... WELCOME GIFTS... EVARRRR! Spike is gonna be SO happy with these, you don't even KNOW! }} For_He's_a_Jolly_Good_Dragon_Opening.png|For He's a Jolly Good Dragon Opening For_He's_a_Jolly_Good_Dragon_Tasks.png|For He's a Jolly Good Dragon Tasks For_He's_a_Jolly_Good_Dragon_Finished.png|For He's a Jolly Good Dragon Finished Lighter than Air, Part 2 | outro = (Soooo pretty! I wanted a Balloonified Spike, but they were backordered... I really like this one, though!) }} Lighter_than_Air,_Part_2_Opening.png|Lighter than Air, Part 2 Opening Lighter_than_Air,_Part_2_Task.png|Lighter than Air, Part 2 Task Lighter_than_Air,_Part_2_Finished.png|Lighter than Air, Part 2 Finished Party On!!! | outro = Attention! I hereby announce the BRAND-NEW MONARCH OF ALL PARTIES.. Our FANTABULOUS HOST!!! Give yourself a hoof! }} Party_On!!!_Opening.png|Party On!!! Opening Party_On!!!_Task.png|Party On!!! Task Party_On!!!_Finished.png|Party On!!! Finished Epilogue | times2 = 5 | task2 = Clean up Trash Piles | cost2 = Varies | skip2 = | times3 = 5 | task3 = Plant Large Tree Clumps to beautify the trampled grass | cost3 = | skip3 = | reward = | outro = You did good here today,pal... Next time I have a shindig to sketch out or a bonanza to brainstorm, YOU'RE gonna be number one on my list! }} Last_Call_Opening.png|Last Call Opening Last_Call_Tasks.png|Last Call Tasks Last_Call_Finished.png|Last Call Finished Category:Limited Time Quests